Heores and villians
by bookofshadows888
Summary: After Dean and Sam found out their mother secret the fell in something bigger than demons and spirits. Road to Grandview and Tinta sequel. Mega x-over with Charmed,Smallville,Heores,TTSCC, and much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here is my new fic. This will be a mega x-over****and the sequel of "Road to Grandview" and "Tinta". I don't own any of the shows. **

Angela Petrelli smiled. The last months of work were finally starting to be put into action. On the other side of her office, leading against the wall, an 18 years old girl was also smiling. She had a long blond hair and blue eyes. She was the company's best agent, good agents are trained but this one as made from the scratch.

"You know what you have to do" Angela to the girl before she left her office "Take everything you need" but the girl nothing said.

**Blair Waldorf bedroom**

Blair was completely sicken tired. _How can Gossip Girl know all that stuff _she thought angrily before going to bed _She at least doesn't know my greatest secret._

She then turned off the light and tried to sleep. She was having sweet dreams with Nate. But someone throw a smoke bomb into her room which made her leave the dream land.

"What" she said when she noticed that someone was hidden in the smoke. The smoke didn't affect her _Here is the good side of being a freak _she thought. She knew that no one was at home that night except her.

"Who are you?" she asked scared before a bullet passed right next to her neck.

"Surrender" said the who ever was hidden in the smoke with an electronic voice. But Blair wasn't the type of girl that surrender.

"You are the one who must surrender" she said while throwing a fire ball at him. Her harms and eyes were burning but she didn't care. She had a long day and now someone was attacking her.

"Surrender or pay the consequences" the invader said again with his electronic voice. She got out the bed annoyed, with her bedroom burning but she didn't care.

"Get out" she coldly ordered to invader while surrounded by flames. But when she got close to her invader she gasped when she saw what was on her front.

"Surrender" the "thing" said again before starting to shot. But Blair quickly jumped to right in order to avoid the bullets. She concentrated on the on the fire that was on her room. She made it to form a fire ball around the invader.

Blair watched the fire sallow the invader while she tried to breath. She thought that it was over, but it wasn't. The invader emerged from the fire "Surrender" it said again before restarting shooting again.

Blair jumped while trying to avoid the bullets, but she wasn't so lucky this time. She screamed when she got shot on her shoulder. She the noticed the glass of her bedroom windows was melting. She run to the window and jumped. While falling to her doom, she thought about her life. She didn't think about her mother, her father or Serena. Nate was the only she was thinking. She thought about the first time she saw him, their first kiss.

She felt ready to be taken by the death wings. But destiny had other plans for her when she landed in the garbage truck. She tried to get up but her legs were broken.

She then noticed that someone else was in the garbage truck. A blond girl around her age carrying what seemed to be a gun.

"Gossip Girl you just won the jackpot" that was all that Blair said before felling two needles penetrating her neck and blacking out.

**Seattle Grace Hospital**

Alex Karev was sitting next to the window while listening to his iPod. It helped him to forget his problems, his mind was completely empty and he wanted it to continue this way.

_But nothing lasts forever_he thought when he heard the girl's voices coming from the other side of the hallway. "Its official I hate my job" Cristina burst out loud.

"It's not that bad" Meredith and Izzie said while trying to calm her down.

"Let me guess. That time of the month" Alex teased them. The three women stared at him with murderous eyes.

"I would kill you if wasn't so hard to wash blood from fabric" Izzie said coldly.

"You really like dying men" Alex said _Necromantic _he thought.

If wasn't for the fact that Meredith and Cristina grabbed Izzie, she would have put Alex on a comatose state. "**BASTARD**" Izzie called him while Meredith and Cristina struggled to don't release her.

"Let it go" Meredith said while trying to take Izzie to a calmer place.

"**I hate you**" Izzie said before the girls got her to someplace else.

Alex annoyed left the hallway before someone got there to see what had happen. He went to stares but instead of opening the door he simply passed throw it.

He climbed the stairs till he reached the hospital roof. He stayed there felling the wind till he heard someone.

"Let's make this quick" said a teenager blond girl levitating a few meters over the ground.

"Who are you?" Alex asked surprised.

"I can be who ever you me to be" she said while pointing a gun to him. "Lover" she said between the shots "Friend" she kept shooting "Enemy" she said before she stopped levitating. But bullets were didn't seem to be making any effect on Alex. They were just passing through him.

"Let me guess. You can pass throw solid matter" the girl asked annoyed.

"You can say that" Alex said while trying to gain time "Let me guess you can fly" he said right before he ran against her in order to steal her gun.

"Please you can hurt someone with that" she said while smirking "And besides that's not my only gun" she said removing a different gun from her back a shooting to needles that hit Alex neck.

"Sweet dreams" she said before Alex fainted. She then grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number. "What's my next mission?".The other side of the line told her next mission. The girl smiled before she said "LA here I go".

**Madeline Poe apartment**

Madeline was sleeping peacefully on Casey's arms. Casey was running his fingers throw her long blond hair. _My dad wants me leave LA so that I can run his political campaign._

"You are the only thing that is making me stay" he whispered gently on her ear, he kept running his fingers throw her hair "We but know each other greatest secret"

He then ran his hand throw her cold body. He knew that she only got this cold when she was happy _She liked _he thought while smirking. He then looked to his body _My father spent his entire life hunting what's different _he thought sadly_._

"You are thinking about accepting your father offer" Madeline said scared "Please don't even think about that"

"I won't. I was only thinking about you know what" Casey tried to explain himself.

Madeline touched his chest with her hand glowing light blue light "The cold doesn't hurt you?" she asked concerned.

He hugged her for some minutes. By the end of that time the parts of his body that where touching hers, were covered by ice. "Nothing can hurt me you know that" Casey whispered on her ear.

"You are the only guy that I know that wasn't run after knowing this" Madeline said while hugging him tighter.

They stayed like this till their stomachs interrupted the moment. "I will go get some food" Casey said before getting out the bed.

"If you dare to bring ice-cream I will freeze your popsicles" Madeline said while nervously running her fingers through her belly _You will have to tell him _said a voice inside her head.

Meanwhile Casey was getting back from the kitchen with chocolate ice-cream just to tease her when he noticed that a young girl was at the balcony.

"What are doing here" Casey asked right after he entered the balcony but he froze when he saw the girl. She was levitating outside the balcony.

"Hi" she said right before she grabbed him and tossed him outside the balcony. He crashed against some piece of furniture. "Don't tell me that the indestructible lawyer is just a little crying baby" the girl teased him.

"Let me see how you can handle the cold" Melinda said before starting sending a coldly wind throw her hand. The girl screamed while the cold burnt her skin. "Are you ok" Madeline asked concern.

"I told you that nothing can hurt me" Casey said while getting up. But an explosion came from the front door.

"Let's get this party starting ok" said a Blair while getting inside. She then sent a flaming whip against Madeline.

"Surrender or your girlfriend gets grilled" the first girl said while getting up and dusting the ice from her clothes.

"Ok" Casey said.

Blair then shoot two needles that hit Madeline's neck and fainted her.

"**You told that me that YOU WOULDN'T HURT HER" **Casey screamed.

"I lied" said the first girl before hitting him on the head with the back part of the gun. She then turned to face Blair "Why the hell did you took so long to get here?" she asked annoyed.

"Not all of us can fly" Blair explained herself "And the elevator wasn't working".

**I hope you all liked but will have read my other fics if want to understand what will happen in the future chapters. I hope you all liked, please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the shows.**

**New York **

"Where did it go" Dean asked while trying to recover his breath.

"Over there" Sam said before starting shooting to sealing. They only heard some strange sound coming from everywhere. They had been investigating a series of deaths around the area and they spent the entire night after this strange creature. By the midnight they were able to trap the creature inside a warehouse.

The creature disappeared "Do you think he found a way out" Sam asked stressed. But the creature attacked Dean before he could answer. The creature claws penetrated Dean's skin like butter.

"Are you going to take a picture or shoot" Dean said annoyed. Sam started shooting but the creature flew to the other side of the warehouse. Dean got up while his skin regenerated.

"Aren't you going to ask if I am ok?" Dean teased right after he finished healing. But Sam simply rolled his eyes and sent a chain against the creature with his telekinesis. Unluckily the chain was attracted to what seemed to be a portal surrounded by shattered glass.

"What is that thing?" Dean asked surprised while forgetting that the creature was still inside the warehouse till he saw the creature running to the portal and entered it.

"Should we enter it?" Sam asked right before the portal closed.

"Maybe not" Dean answered "Let's get back to the motel Sammy"

---------------------------Some minutes later--------------------------------

While they were driving back to the motel a sound of a sonic airplane was coming from beyond them. Sam turned to see what was making that noise but he froze when he saw a teenager girl flying right next to them. She smiled to them before starting to fly faster, in two seconds she was out of their sight.

"What the fuck was that?" Dean asked surprised _And I thought what we could do was weird._ But the sound of an explosion interrupted his thoughts.

A huge cloud of smoke was coming from the center of the city. They stopped the car and got out while saw something burning coming from the sky. It landed right on their front, it seemed to be a robotic arm.

Dean grabbed it without caring that it was burning his hands "Do you think that was something to with the bird girl?" Dean asked confused.

"She flew in direction to the explosion sit" Sam explained _Can this day get even weirder he _thought whileDean was putting the arm on the impala.

"We should defiantly go see what had happen" Dean said.

They got back inside the impala and drove to the explosion sit. They drove for some minutes till they reached the site. In the middle of the street there was a huge crater and the surrounding buildings were all shattered. Two ambulances were leaving the site.

Sam stayed focused for some seconds so he could hear the ambulances driver's thoughts.

"Where are the victims being taken to?" Dean asked.

"Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital" Sam said right before got inside the impala.

**Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital ER**

"So what's your name?" Ted Mosby nervously asked to the girl sitting right next to him.

"I am Betty Suarez" Betty nervously answered while smiling. Green sparks could be seen running thorough her braces "If it wasn't for you everyone would have ended up death"

"That's nothing you were the one who destroyed that things" Ted said while trying to cheer her up. He then tried to touch her shoulder "Don't do that" she said scared "I don't want to hurt" she explained.

But he just smiled to her before he touched her shoulder. Green sparks could be seen running thorough his hand. Betty stared surprised until Ted explained what was happening "Force fields, this how I saved everyone"

By that precise moment Sam and Dean got inside the ER "So what do we do" Dean asked.

"Can I help you two?" asked a tall blond male doctor.

"We are just searching a person we don't need help" Sam said while getting weird vibes from the doctor.

"Ok then" said the doctor a little confused before going to help another patient.

"What the hell happen to you?" Dean asked.

"I have no id… look over!!" Sam said surprised while pointing to Ted and Betty "Can you see the sparks?"

They looked to each other before walking till them. "What do two want?" Ted asked.

"What do you two know about the explosion?" Dean asked _There are more like us. _But none of them answered, Dean annoyed touched Betty on the shoulder. The electricity burnt his skin completely. He quickly got out his hand from her shoulder.

"I am so sorry" Betty said right before Dean's hand started to regenerate.

"You are not alone on this story of the powers" Sam explained to them "Can you two tell us the explosion story"

"Well …"

_Betty was walking home after working till late at Mode when she saw a young blond girl flying._

_Ted was going to the bar when he someone starting shooting from the other side of the street. He quickly formed a force field around him to protect himself. He them noticed that the shooter was some kind of purple robot._

_Betty heard the shots and went to see what was happening. But someone started shooting against her. She sent a lighting against her attacker, but the shooting continued. She then saw Ted, he extended his force field to keep Betty also safe but she fell in the floor. _

"_I am losing the control!!!" she said right before starting to release pure energy from her body. Ted created a force field around all the surroundings during the explosion._

"And I thought that this only happen in movies" Dean said surprised.

"So you can generate electricity" Sam said while pointing to Betty, he then turned to Ted "And you generate force fields"

"We already know what your brother can do, but what's your power?" Ted asked.

Sam smiled, he used his telekinesis to move a chair so he could sit _The flying girl, they. This story of the powers is much bigger than I ever thought._

"Are you two ok?" the tall doctor asked to Betty and Ted.

"We are just a little shocked" Betty answered _I will be shocking for the next nine hours_ she thought sadly.

They all heard the sound of a sonic airplane "I have a bad felling about this" Dean said right before the shoots starting.

Two purple robots entered the ER shooting. Dean tried to tackle one of the robots but the bullets slowed him down.

Sam used his telekinesis to set one of the robots against the wall, Ted formed force fields around his hands and starting pouching the robot that Sam had paralyzed till it was fully destroyed.

The other one tried to attack Betty but she sent him a green lighting coming from her hands. The robot seemed to have stopped for some seconds till he said "That won't work this time"

But the blond doctor punched the robot till it was completely destroyed by the time he finished.

"Sorry for interrupting" the doctor said "But I was listening to your conversation"

"Welcome to freaks group … what's your name?" Dean said _One more to the club._

"I am Robert Chase" Chase told them.

"I think it's better for us to leave the scene before the police gets here" Sam said and with that the five left the ER.

**So I hope you all liked, if you are having any confusion with story or with the characters please tell me and I will try to explain you all the best I can. Please review. By the way the portal was nothing to do with the company plans I just thought it would be funny to had the future predator from Primeval into the mix.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the shows.**

The brothers were waiting for the others to arrive. Much to the brothers misfortune Ted, Betty and Chase decided to go with them.

"Why the hell did we agree with this?" Dean asked.

"They were very persuasive, if I remember well Betty threaten us that she would find a way to make your heart stop," Sam explained.

"I can heal," Dean said annoyed.

Sam punched him on the arm and said, "But you still can feel pain."

"Also I have to ask you something," Sam told to his brother. "I noticed that since we left Melinda's house you stopped flirting with girls."

"So?" Dean asked.

"I also have been reading your dreams," Sam nervously told Dean "When are going to admit that you are still in pain because of Paige?"

"That's none of your business." Dean said.

"C'mon Melinda told you that she never forgot you," Sam said "You need to go see her."

"Am I interrupting something?" Betty asked.

"No, we were already over," Dean told her. "I will put your stuff on the car." He said while grabbing her hello kitty bag.

Betty gave a confused look to Sam till he explained everything in one sentence, "Don't even try to understand."

"Okay?" Betty said even more confused. At that precise moment Ted and Chase arrived.

They all reunited inside the motel room to decide what should their next move be.

"So all we have is this arm," Ted said.

"It's still connected to the main-frame," Betty said.

"How do you know that?" they all asked at the same time.

"It's like a buzz in my ears," Betty explained "I can hear that it's receiving information. But I don't know what it's receiving exactly."

"I know a way for us to know it," Ted said while removing his laptop from his bag. He carefully opened the arm and connected it to the laptop. Unfortunately the screen stayed black.

"Dam it!" Ted cursed when he saw that it didn't work.

"Try this way," Chase said before he grabbed Betty's hand and placed it over the robotic arm "Can you make electricity start running through the arm?"

"I can try." Betty said right before green sparks started running from her hand to the arm.

"It's working!" Sam said, but he gasped when he saw what the information was "Oh my god!"

They all stared at the hit-list that was appearing on the screen. All their names were on it.

"**WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!**" Dean cursed.

Sam started reading the names on the list,

"Veronica Mars status: captured

Charlie Epps status: captured

Temperance Brennan status: dead

Blair Waldorf status: captured and turned into an agent

Alex Karev status: captured

Madeline Poe status: captured

Casey Woodland status: captured

Oliver Queen status: runway

Sam Winchester status: runway

Dean Winchester status: runway

Ted Mosby status: runway

Betty Suarez status: runway

Robert Chase status: runway

Annabeth Chase status: target"

"We have to find her," Dean said.

Ted searched for her on the net. "She lives in Indianapolis and she is a criminal prosecutor there."

"So what are we waiting for?" Chase asked. They all quickly left the motel and entered the Impala. Some minutes later Ted broke the silence.

"You don't have a CD player!" Ted said to Dean.

"The next person to comment that during this journey will have long and painful death." Dean threatened them all _CDs. What's next mp3 players maybe._

"How did yours friends and family react to this?" Sam asked but no one answered. They were all pretending that no one had listened to his question.

_This is so wrong _Sam thought before he entered their minds.

_What can I say? I saw Star Wars with my friends for the last time and lied to them, saying that I going to spend two months in France_ Ted thought.

_House couldn't have cared less with my resign. I spent my last Tuesday working with Cam in the lab. So I can say it was good. _Chase thought.

Betty had a big grin on her face but her mind was completely blank. Sam focused in an attempt to hear her thoughts but all he got was _**GET OUT OF MY HEAD! **__I am not so stupid like the others _

Sam almost jumped with her reaction. He turned to face her, she was still smiling but the sparks that were running through her braces had a higher voltage than the usual.

"Is everything okay Sam?" she asked like nothing had happened moments ago _Sorry, I had a big fight with my family this morning. I am still annoyed and I discharged on you._

Sam gave her a smile but they didn't notice Ted's eyes full of envy and jealously. When we get dumped and used by women all our entire life it's hard to make the first move and we let our emotions kill us by inside. Ted tried to touch Betty's hand but he lost the courage at the last second.

Sam then noticed that Dean was completely focused on the street. It was like him and the car were only one and there was nothing else. _I know that you have been spying the others. Do you want to take a look of the inside of my head? Do you want know the entire story? I know there is no way to make you stop trying to find out. Take a look! _Dean thought angrily.

_A teenager Paige was desperately crying in her bedroom instead of trying to sleep and intended to stay like this the entire night. Someone started knocking at her window. She slowly got out of her bed and opened it. Outside, a teenager Dean was waiting for her. He quickly got inside and kissed her passionately while she stayed quiet._

"_Where the hell have you been?" Paige asked crying._

"_What's the problem Paige? I have only been collecting things for our escape that's all," Dean tried to explain to his girlfriend, "I have everything ready we can go tonight."_

"_Dean my parents died while you were off the map!" Paige said this crying and hugging Dean an attempt to find strength "The funeral was this morning."_

_Dean took her to the bed and told her about his mother "Paige my mother died when I was four years old. I know what you are felling right now."_

_She kissed him and this time she lived the moment. He was slowly kissing her neck when she got back to reality. "Dean I am not going to run away with you," She told him._

"_You have to be kidding," Dean told her angrily. He quickly undressed his shirt and showed to Paige a bruise on his chest "I got in fight with my father on the day that we started dating because of you."_

_Paige gently touched his bruise, "You never told me about it."_

"_I didn't want to concern you," Dean told her before he kissed her. They lied down on the bed and continued kissing each other. Paige removed her t-shirt quickly and whispered in his ear "I want you."_

_----------------------------------The next morning-------------------------------_

_Dean woke up with Paige in his arms. He carefully got up without making a noise and got dressed. When he was ready to leave he wrote a note and left on her nightstand. He kissed her on the forehead for the last time the left by the same way that he got inside._

_Right before he jumped from her window he said "I love you."_

Dean gave Sam a deathly glare and thought _Don't you dare to touch the subject again._

**Told you all that you need to read my other fics to understand this one. They are connected people. Please review if you want more updates on Dean and Paige story.** **Thanks D.**__


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of the shows.**

Annabeth Chase was leaving the courthouse tired but proud. After a two week trial all she wanted was to go to bed with a big box of chocolates. Meanwhile the mysterious girl was flying above the cloud level, but still following Annabeth with her eagle eyes.

"What the hell is she doing now?" she said annoyed when she noticed that she wasn't the only one following Annabeth.

Wearing her last trend clothes, Blair was following Annabeth with the most obvious way possible. The girl dove and grabbed Blair to take her to a top of the building.

"You ruined my plan M." Blair told to M while forming a fire ball.

"You had a plan," M said with sarcasm "I thought that it was a sad joke. You weren't even assigned to this mission you were supposed to find Oliver Queen for god sake."

"I was bored. I have better things to do than having to search for rich playboys," Blair replied. "Why didn't they give you that assignment? You were the one let him escape."

M punched Blair before going back to the skies. When she was again above the clouds level she recovered an old memory. _She was in the middle of a street seeing a car passing by with a blond teenager in the passenger seat. Their eyes met for some seconds but sometimes that's enough_. She nodded her head and refocused on the street.

"You never know when it's time to give up," she said when she noticed that the Impala was parked near the courthouse. "Now I have to hurt you."

The five were leaving the Impala. "The courthouse is over there." Chase said while pointing to the building.

They all walked to building, when they were starting to climb its stairs a childish voice said "Hi y'all." The five turned to face who ever said it.

"It's hot down here don't you think." Blair said with her hands burning, "Five runways. I guess today it's my lucky day." She started forming a fire ball but M landed right next to her.

"I told you that this wasn't your assignment." M said angrily to Blair. The two girls started arguing and forgot the others.

Sam said telepathically to Betty and Ted 'You know what you have to do. ' Betty smiled and formed a lighting ball and sent it against Blair while Ted sent a series of bullet shaped force fields to M. Blair fainted due the shock but M flew away.

"I didn't want to this," M said while she pressed a button on her watch "If I were you I would run away." She grabbed Blair's body and flew away.

"What was she talking about?" Ted asked confused.

"I think she was talking about that." Betty said when she saw two robots flying to their direction.

Meanwhile M and Blair were following Annabeth. Luckily, Annabeth knew that she was being followed. _This is going to be funny_ she thought right before she used her ability. Her eyes became grey and she started whispering.

Blair looked to her reflection on a store window and saw everything except her reflection. She was wearing dirty and rotten clothes. Her hair was filthy and her face was covered with wounds.

"You are so pour and filthy," Serena told her right after she materialized next to her, "No wonder Nate left you for me." With that Nate materialized next to Serena and started kissing Serena's neck.

Blair's arms started burning but Serena told her "You're a freak. That's why no one likes you." Someone started beating Blair with an umbrella.

"You monster. Tell me what you did to my daughter?" Blair's mother shouted. Blair fell on the ground and started crying while her former friends and family were insulting her.

While that was happening to Blair, M noticed that there was no one else in the city apart from her. Everything was quiet. M tried to fly but she was chained to the ground. Old televisions were everywhere showing blurred images of her old life. But the television that was on her front had the less blurred image. "Ryan," she sadly whispered when she saw her old boyfriend image. But the image changed and started showing him kissing her former, neurotic school friend, Taylor. She tried to get up but she couldn't.

"It's your fault," Temperance Brendan told her. She was lying on the floor bleeding from her chest and forehead. "It's because of you that I am dead." Oliver Queen and Veronica Mars appeared next her.

"It's funny how she looks so much like a human being when she isn't," Oliver said to veronica.

"She is just an empty carcass with a blond wig," Veronica said to Oliver "She can't even help her friends to escape."

"I got out." Oliver corrected her.

"Yes, but I am still in and Brennan is dead, thanks to her." Veronica said angrily.

"**Shut up**." M shouted angrily.

"No, you shut up." Cameron ordered right after she appeared. "We needed you to be our ally so we could escape."

"It wasn't my fault." M said crying.

"I need to protect John Connor, they are hutting special humans like you," the female terminator said, "And they told me that he is special, like you. But thanks to you I am disassembled on a dark room."

"I want to help you." M tried to explain herself but she was alone again. The only sound she could hear was the old TVs static.

In the courthouse things were calming down. Chase was destroying the last robot when Annabeth arrived.

"If I were you I would leave town soon," Annabeth gave them an advice. "I don't think that the girls will be in nightmare land for much time."

"We came here to warn you," Sam told her.

"I know that," the blond lawyer told them, "I can take care of myself." She gave them a card with her number "Call me if you need anything."

"But aren't you even curious with all that is happening?" Betty asked.

When she reached the last step of the stairs she said "I am too old to play Scooby Doo" and with that she left them.

"We better get going." Dean said.

Later that night they were all resting in a motel room. When Betty got out the bathroom wearing her PJ's and night braces everyone except Ted started laughing.

"It's not funny guys. Stop it." Ted told to the others which made Betty blush a little.

While that was happening Sam was searching on Ted laptop, his laptop was still damaged thanks to Dean. He was reading the hit list for the tenth time when he noticed that there was a new on it. Sam read surprised the line that said:

**Ray Barnett status: target**

**I hope you all liked please tell me if I am going to ooc with the characters. Please review and I am also surprised that no one had guessed who M is by now, I think I already gave too many clues about that subject. Thanks D. **


	5. 5 years from now

**I don't own any of the shows**

**5 years from now**

A huge amount of journalists were waiting for the press conference start. Three different people entered the stage accompanying the President Petrelli. The president went to the microphone and said, "When I was elected, I promised to you all that I would keep you safe and, because of our efforts, thanks to the Pinehearst technology, all the meta-human community is controlled." the president said.

"Can you please turn it off?" Faith asked angrily to Chloe while she tried to read a magazine.

Chloe stopped paying attention to the television. "You know that we need to know what lies they are telling to the public."

Ruby appeared from a dark corner of the watchtower and said coldly, "You know very well what they say," her eyes became black before she finished. "My favorite is the one where they say that, they aren't involved on the disappearances."

"I know that they no longer hunt only mutants," Chloe said while she moved in her wheelchair.

"If it isn't normal, they put it down." Imra joined the conversation. Thanks to the time lockdown caused by the company, she and the rest of the Legion members got locked in this time.

Chloe moved her wheelchair so that she could reach Imra. "Rokk and Garth joined the underground movement when they found out that were stuck here. You only stayed with me because you felt guilty," she told her while she gently touched her hand "You saved me from Brainiac's control."

"But you wouldn't be in this stupid chair, if we had listened to Clark to earlier." Imra explained.

"You saved me that's all that matters." Chloe then turned to Ruby and Faith to ask, "When are they supposed to arrive?"

"Right now," Ruby said smiling.

At that moment the Sam, Dean, Oliver and Charlie entered the room. "Did anyone order strippers?" Faith joked.

"Very funny," Oliver replied.

"So what brought you here?" Ruby asked.

Sam threw what seemed to be a hard-drive to Chloe. "We need you to descript this for us." But, Chloe gave him a stare till he told her everything. "Veronica stole this from Pinehearst."

"I will see what I can do," Chloe said it while she gave it to Ruby and hid it in a safe place.

Imra turned to Charlie and asked him, "How is Rokk?"

"He is going well on CalSic," Charlie told her. _He mis… _he stopped thinking when he remembered that he was near a telepath. "Please don't go deeper with this."

"We have to go now" Dean said _Mike was a soccer match this afternoon and I don't want to miss it. _They all left the watchtower shortly after that.

"He he is desperately trying to recover all the lost time." Imra said smiling.

Imra grabbed a photo of her and the rest of her previous team members. It was taken on the Kent's farm while they were fixing barn all those years ago.

**Oliver and Sam**

Sam and Oliver arrived on Muir Island thanks to Phoebe's magic. "Did gave the hard drive to Chloe?" Phoebe asked to then when they arrived.

"She said that, she would see what she could do." Sam told her. The sound of rain came from outside of the building. Charmed ones created this base on the north of Scotland when witches started to be hunted down by the government. The Manor and the Nexus were recreated there. It was only a few years ago that it became the mutant underground movement base. The three walked to a conference room were Peter Petrelli was waiting for them.

"Another press conference," Oliver said "What lies they said this time?"

"The usual," Peter said while he touched his scar. "They aren't involved in the disappearances and that the concentration camps are a myth"

"How can people buy that?" Phoebe asked while she gently touched Peter shoulders. "Why can't they see what is really happening."

"They only see the Sylar and others," Oliver explained "People are scared."

"Are there any news from Buffy?" Sam asked concerned.

"She is still in London." Peter told him while he gently touched Phoebe's hair. Oliver and Sam left the two lovers alone so that they could have privacy.

**Dean **

Dean entered their apartment without making a noise. He could hear that Paige was in the living room watching TV, so he decided to surprise her.

"Hi there," Paige said after she orbed behind Dean. He turned to see her and gently touched her face.

"Did you miss me?" he asked her before their lips met.

"I don't know," Paige said between the kisses "Did missed me?"

"Every single second. I wish I could just leave everything behind and run way with you," Dean told her.

"Wasn't that our plane 15 years ago?" Paige joked.

"Get a room." Mike told then while he passed by.

**Charlie**

"I am home." Charlie said while he entered his house.

"Hi there Charlie," Alan greeted him. "You didn't get into trouble."

"No one died if that what you what to know," Charlie explained to him "Where is Rokk?" but the sound of a basketball hitting the backboard answered his question. Charlie went outside to see him.

"You got back early." Rokk told him without stop trying to hit the basket.

Charlie stole him the ball and goaled "We were faster than we thought we would be," Charlie said.

"While I was here getting bored to death," Rokk said a bit annoyed.

"You had exams this week." Charlie explained to him. After the lockdown the three of then followed different paths. Imra stayed with Chloe and later joined her team while Garth went to help the foundation of the Muir Island.

Rook smiled to Charlie before making the hop going against him. Charlie simply made it go back to its original place. Rokk stayed with Charlie due the fact they had the same powers. "You still need to train more," Charlie said before going inside.

Charlie adopted him after he started training him, during the trainings they developed a father and son relation, something that Rokk never had. The rest of the Eppes started to treat him like he was part of the family and shortly after that he became legally part of the Eppes family. Chloe in a matter of seconds created a fake past for Rokk. He later went to his room after more failed attempts to goal.

His room was full of books and photos with a photographic machine on his desk. It was Alan who gave him the taste for photography after his first Christmas was an Eppes. He then started looking to the photos that were fixed with tape on his wall. His eyes fell on the picture taken at party organized by Phoebe to give the youngest members of the underground movement a moment of normality, in Muir Island. It was Imra dancing without noticing that she was being photographed.

"When are you going to tell her?" Alan asked after he entered the room without making a noise.

Rokk jumped with surprise and asked, "Tell her what?"

Allan smiled to him and said "I know very well what," he walked out the room but before he got out he said "You might not be is blood son but you are really like him."

**I am having a writer block so I decided to write this just for the fun, I never thought that it would grow into this so I decided to post. I had the wheelchair idea for a long time and the Legion events gave the perfects way to cause it. Please review. Thanks D. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any of the shows**

Sam was driving the Impala while everyone rested inside the car. He decided to drive this night because, he knew that Dean wasn't having enough sleep for the last weeks. His dreams were killing him "Here goes nothing." Sam said before he entered his older brother's head.

_In the dream, Dean was walking in a forest searching for something. "Come to me." Paige voice came from everywhere. _

_Dean landed on his knees and screamed. "Where are you?" shortly after that he began crying._

"_Right where you left me," Paige whispered in his ear. But, when he turned to see her, she had disappeared again._

"_Why are you doing this to me?" Dean asked while he tried to get up, "I love you. I need you."_

"_I also needed you," Paige from the top of a tree that was near a cliff. Dean ran and started climbing it. "But you left me." Paige said coldly before she jumped. Before she hit the floor, Dean woke up._

"Are you ok?" Sam asked concerned.

"Please don't tell me that you saw everything." Dean said tired, "I told you to stop doing that."

But Sam gave him a concerned look before he said, "You are my brother. I have all the right get concerned with you."

"Are we almost reaching Chicago?" Betty asked with a sleepy voice.

**India **

Neela Rasgotra was gardening, she gently dig a hole and placed a seed in it. She watered it before she waved her hand over it. In a matter of seconds it started to grow. After one minute the plant was already blousing. "You have a green thumb." Someone complemented her.

She snapped her fingers, instantly after that every grass leave in the garden became sharper than a dagger. "Who are you?" Neela asked angrily.

"My name is Mohinder Surresh," the man told her, "I came here to warn you."

The grass got back to its normal state, before she turned to face him, "Warn me about what?" Neela asked to Mohinder.

"That it's better for you to stay here in India. If you return to the states, you will probably end up dead." Mohinder said.

"I got all my live there," Neela said angrily while the trees started to blow to a none existing wind. "I only came here because I'm mourning over my husband's death."

"People like you are being hunted down there." Mohinder calmly explained.

"I can't just leave my job, my friends." She stopped when she remembered Ray. It was like a dagger in her heart thinking about him.

"From the very moment that you touch American soil, you will tracked down and in a matter of days or weeks you will disappear from the face of the earth." Mohinder said

**Chicago**

The five were looking to the County General from the other side of the street. Betty turned to Chase, "Remembering what you left behind?"

"In a certain way yes," Chase answered while he smiled.

"So what do we do now?" Ted asked, in an attempt to stop what was happening. His voice had an envious tune that only the Winchesters could hear.

"We found out that he works here." Dean said.

"Let's go see if he is there." Sam suggested.

"Guys, there is a chance that he might not be working …" But a fast blur passing by them made him stop talking. It stopped in the front of the hospital and it became a tall brunet guy.

"I believe that it might be a really small chance now." Dean joked before they all started walking to the hospital, but Betty stayed behind.

Ted went to the see what was her problem and for his surprise she told him, "I lost my glasses."

Ted found then and gave then back to her before saying, "You should try to use contact lenses. You look prettier without the glasses." He then joined the others leaving a blushed Betty behind. No one noticed the shadowed figure entering by the back doors of the hospital.

Dr. Kerry Weaver tried to move through the E.R with the help of her forearm crutch. The E.R. was strangely completely empty. "Any news from Neela?" she asked to Abby without noticing that Ray was right behind her.

"She is still in India," Abby said while looking to Ray directly in eyes. "But she said that she might not return."

Ray abruptly left the female doctors alone "Do you think he will get over her?" Abby asked.

Kerry started walking before she said, "I never really got over Sandy's death." She kept walking through an empty corridor. She never noticed the shadowed men behind her. He sent her against a wall and started opening her head. She tried to scream but she couldn't open her mouth while her attacker reached her brain.

Meanwhile, M and Blair were landing on the roof. "Remember. This time we can't call for help." M said seriously while she loaded her gun.

Blair looked to M's gun before saying, "I thought that he were supposed to bring him alive."

"They never told us that we must bring him in one piece." M said that with an evil grin in her face.

**New York **

Kara was flying over the Liberty Statue when it started raining. She didn't care with the rain, she just wanted to return to Smallville. She spent the last weeks searching across the Universe for other kryptonitans. "Shit!" she said when a lighting almost hit her. She tried to fight the wind that was getting stronger, but the last time that saw winds strong as these was in Neptune. Another bolt of lightning came and this time she wasn't so lucky.

She crashed on the top of a building. She was still stunned with the lighting but there was something else sucking her energy. "If I were you I wouldn't try to get up." Said a blond girl flying next to her, she seemed to be unaffected by the wind and the rain. That was when Kara noticed the kryptonite that was surrounding her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Kara asked exhausted.

"Serena, you can stop with the storm." A shoulder length brunet boy around Serena's age said. "We just did this because we need to talk to you."

"What do you want?" Kara asked annoyed.

All the kryptonite vanished into white lights orbs. "We need your help." A blond boy around Clark age said.

**I hope you all liked. I just have one little demand. I need reviews, how do you want me to know if I am doing a god job or not. I am completely open to suggestions. Also someone by now must have found out who M is, if you have the slightest idea please tell me. Thanks D.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any of the shows.**

Peter Petrelli stared to the shop sign for some seconds "The Same As It Never Was ANTIQUES" he said to himself before he entered.

The only person there a part of him, was a short brunet woman behind the counter. He walked to the counter but the woman didn't seem to notice him. _Oh! I forgot I am invisible now. _He thought to himself while the woman went to the back of the store.

Peter took this chance to explore the store. "Isaac asked me to give you this." The woman said when she got back.

"How did you do that?" Peter asked after he got visible again.

"Nothing can be hidden to the eyes of the ghost whisper." She joked while she was handing him one painting. "I am Melinda Gordon by the way."

"Peter Petrelli." Peter said while he looked at painting. It seemed to be some kind of island. "I know very well that you helped Isaac and Prue."

"Yes, I helped Prue to cross the line." Melinda proudly explained.

"I know that you are lying." Peter said, "I know very well that neither of them is really dead."

"Even if that was true, my lips are sealed." Melinda teased him. Peter tried to read her mind however he couldn't hear anything. "Happy?" Melinda asked smiling.

"What do you know about the Sanctuary?" Peter asked seriously.

"I think you should leave my store." Melinda said coldly

Peter left the store annoyed after that. Something bigger than the New York plot was going on, and the only person who could help him was dead. Peter never really bought that. He was almost teleporting when he noticed the strange cloud pattern in the sky. "Turn back." Peter read what was written in the sky. "For the last time leave me alone." He said to the younger Heroes.

"We can't be that annoying." Serena said. Her eyes were emitting a light blue light.

"We just need to talk to you." Connor explained impatiently.

"Fine," Peter said. The five walked till a park bench. "Where is your brother?" Peter asked to Wyatt.

"He went to protect our family." Wyatt answered.

"Why?" Peter asked, "I thought that the Halliwells were safe."

"We have been stepping too many butterflies." Wyatt answered.

"So what do you have to tell me?" Peter asked.

"Stay away from Pinehearst, Uncle Peter." And with that he orbed them away, leaving a confused Peter behind.

* * *

**Chicago **

Sylar stared to his red glowing hands. He touched the wall, and in a matter of seconds, the ink started to boil. "I don't like competition." Blair said before creating a fire ball.

"Neither do I." Sylar said before telekinetically throwing her to the other side of the hallway. "Come on, you can't be already tired." He had said that while he prepared to open her head.

"Can't you do anything right?" M asked while she smacked Sylar's head.

* * *

"Can I help you?" Abby asked to the group of strangers that entered the E.R.

"So she won't come back," Ray said.

"Ray not now," Abby said while she ignored him, but his painful eyes made her change her mind. "And yes she won't come back."

"It wasn't a question." Ray said coldly before he left the E.R.

"Sorry for that. So what can I do for you?" Abby was saying, although they all disappeared before she stopped to breath.

"Shouldn't we have said anything to her?" Betty asked.

"Trust me. When I worked at the E.R. this used to happen all the time." Chase said while they got out the E.R.

"Shit. I was always there for you and this how you pay me." Ray said while he kicked a trash can. He then turned to the group of strangers "What do you want?"

"We saw your leg trick." Dean joked.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Ray lied, "If you excuse me, duty cal…" he crashed against one of Ted's force fields. "What the hell just happened?"

"Allow me to demonstrate," Betty said before she placed her hand over Dean's chest. A small bolt of lighting came from her hand and hit his chest. Dean had a grin on his face during that, he seemed to be the only one who couldn't smell the burnt meat smell that filled the air.

"This is going to hurt tomorrow." Dean said while he regenerated.

'You are not alone on this.' Sam's voiced echoed through his head.

"Don't let him escape!" a female voice came from inside the building. Shortly, after that a man broke through the E.R. windows and disappeared into the dark. They all slowly walked to the front door.

"I go first." Chase said when he got close to the door.

**

* * *

**

5 minutes earlier

"I had everything under control." Blair said annoyed.

"For the first time of your life shut up," M said while she pointed her gun to Blair.

"I know that we aren't BFF …" Blair tried to speak, but the sound of M slowly pressing the trigger made her stay silent.

"Go!" M said to Sylar while he started to recover his senses.

"So, the company now was rough agents." Sylar said to M, before he disappeared.

Blair's hands started burning "Why are you doing this?"

"Let's just say that I am playing for a bigger league now." M said, "Heroes, don't you have anything better to do." She said when Chase found them.

"There's nothing good playing on TV now." Chase joked. He noticed the corpse, "So you started to kill us now."

"I had nothing to do with that," M said scared "She killed her. She is dangerous." M ran away after she said that. _Losers _she thought.

"She was lying." Blair tried to explain herself.

"I don't believe you." Chase said before he punched her. She flew to the other side of the hallway. When he was going to give the final punch, she kissed him. He tried to fight it but she leaded him against the wall. The inside of her mouth was slowly burning his tongue. He tried to scream when his lungs started to burn.

"I am sorry." Blair said when she finished. She ran away, from the building, from the company, from everything. Chase's body was still hot when Betty found it.

"That bitch." She said when she noticed his burnt lips, she could hear the rest of the team getting close. "I found him."

Later that night while they were cremating Chase body in the middle of the woods, Ray appeared. "I noticed that you might need my help?" He said.

Dean unlocked the Impala while he said "Welcome to the team." At that moment a image flashed in Sam's mind.

_It was a town welcome sign saying:_

"_Smallville Kansas _

_The meteor capital of the world" _

"Where are we going now?" Ted asked while he wiped his tears.

"Smallville." Sam said.

* * *

Just like a wild cat entering its lair, Tess Mercer entered her office. She quickly grabbed a bottle of wine and served herself with a generous amount. She sat on a chair near the fireplace and enjoyed the heat. Suddenly breaking the moment, her mobile phone rang. When she noticed the caller ID she smiled. "Arthur," she purred like a cat.

"I just called to see how the things are going on Tess," Arthur paused for a second before continuing, "Or should I call you Bree?"

Tess appearance changed to the one of a forty something woman. "Everything is going like planed, but the Queen boy is suspicious."

"Can't you seduce him?" Arthur suggested.

"Don't you think that I already tried that? But it seems that his heart already was an o owner and it isn't his bitter-sweet Mercy. He apparently fell in love with some girl locked in Primetech" Bree replied, "But that ex-rich playboy isn't the biggest of our problems."

"Oh I forgot that while he was at Primetech you stole him everything." Arthur said laughing. "How is dealing with it?"

"He is working at the Talon and living at the Kent's farm. Every day I go tease him at the Talon," The alcoholic red haired woman said.

"Well, I didn't send you there to play with younger boys. How is the project going?"

"Thanks to the Luthercorp technology we are finally being able to control the creatures." Bree said while she drank the rest of her wine.

"That's good news then." Arthur said before turning off. Bree re-filled her glass again, leaving an empty bottle behind after that. The pieces of the chess were set and she was on the winning side this time.

* * *

Melinda nervously dialed the number, _I thought that would never had to do this._ "Hi there Melinda." A female voice said from the other side of the line.

"Prue, Peter is suspicious." Melinda said nervously.

**I hope you all liked. The butterfly sentence I stole it from the Heroes episode "Butterfly effect". C'mon people in a matter of chapters M's identity will be revealed, but I still want to know who do you think she is. Please review. Thanks D. **


End file.
